


If You Do

by firefallen (halocinated)



Series: 니가 하면 [1]
Category: GFriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/firefallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sejak kapan hubungan kita jadi begini?</i> itu terpantul dalam otak, menjadi pertanyaan yang bergaung dan menghantui... tapi Mingyu, Mingyu... tidak bisa melepaskan Eunha begitu saja. Ia sudah terlanjur sayang, kelewat berat untuk berpisah... salahkah, jika ia berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menurut orang-orang mungkin sesuatu yang sia-sia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama, pertama kali dibuat bulan Oktober 2015 dan cuma dibaca kalangan terbatas (karena saya nggak percaya diri dengan karya saya sendiri dulunya, lol). As expected, heavily inspired by GOT7's If You Do. Mingyu/Eunha karena mereka yang paling cocok dengan plot seperti ini. Enjoy?

“Ayo kita putus.”

Kim Mingyu hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya selama setahun ke belakang dengan tatapan nanar, membiarkan iris gelapnya menemukan wajah Jung Eunha yang tengah berpaling. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua di kafe langganan, seperti biasa, hingga obrolan ringan kemudian berubah menjadi argumen berat dan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari celah bibir sang gadis yang merah delima. Mingyu menarik napas dan membiarkan telapak tangannya bertemu dengan wajah. Mengabaikan segelas lemonade yang bahkan isinya belum habis diatas meja.

“Eunha-ya, masa begini lagi sih…” pemuda itu berkata dengan suara yang dilembutkan, berusaha meluluhkan hati sang pujaan yang masih enggan bertemu pandang. “Sedikit-sedikit minta putus. Kan kita bisa bicara baik-baik--”

“Jadi kamu udah capek ngadepin aku?” Eunha masih memalingkan wajah, biar kini gadis itu menunduk sembari mengaduk isi cangkirnya dan berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Terdengar, dari tremor pada soprannya… dan Mingyu, Mingyu tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi insekuritas si gadis.

 

“...bukan begitu.”

Napas dihela. Tangan pemuda Kim kemudian meraih telapak tangan dara Jung yang masih gemetaran, berusaha menenangkan. Berusaha menguatkan. (Mencurahkan seluruh cinta yang tersisa, kasih sayang yang masih ada.) 

“Dengarkan aku sebentar bisa, Eunha-ya?”

Mingyu jadi bertanya-tanya sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Eunha yang biasa dipenuhi tawa riang dan celetuk-celetuk manis berubah jadi sepahit ini. Padahal dulu yang membuat Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Jung Eunha adalah senyumnya yang secerah mentari, rasa percaya dirinya yang seolah dapat mengangkat rasa cintanya tiap kali pandangan itu saling bertumbuk. Sekarang… sudah setahun lewat, apa ini artinya dia belum sesiap itu untuk menghadapi Eunha dan segala naik-turun moodnya? Bahwa perasaan yang dikiranya serius selama ini ternyata belum sekuat itu… ketika sekarang dia sudah mulai lelah menghadapi _tantrum_ yang dilempar sang pacar, ketika dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana supaya Eunbi tetap tersenyum (senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta di kali pertama)?

Kim Mingyu akan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah tipe yang mudah menebar kata cinta, mudah mengatakan sayang. Selalu jadi hal natural baginya untuk menyentuh gadis itu; sekedar menoel pipi tembamnya atau memeluk tubuh mungil Jung Eunha ketika dirinya ingin. Bahkan sebelum hubungan itu resmi pun Mingyu sudah merasa Eunha adalah miliknya, membuat dirinya jadi lebih posesif daripada teman-teman kebanyakan. Barangkali dia sekedar sudah bosan, sudah merasa bahwa tak ada tantangan atau hal lain yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama Eunha lagi, tidak seperti dulu, tapi…

“...aku mendengarkan.”

\--kalau pemikiran itu benar, apa jadinya Mingyu?

( _Seorang yang egois. Jahat, tidak tahu diri--padahal Eunbi mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati; berani-beraninya dirimu berpikir kalau semua ini salah gadis itu, Kim Mingyu, ketika yang salah adalah **k a m u**?_ )

Tatapan mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu. Mingyu dapat melihat bening melapis di bola mata sang dara dan ulu hatinya terasa sakit. Disenggol sedikit pasti bendungan itu akan jebol. (Masalahnya, Mingyu tidak ingin melihat Eunha menangis didepan matanya. Ia… tak yakin akan sanggup menghadapi. Karena air mata Jung Eunha adalah kelemahannya yang utama, dan gadis itu tahu benar akan hal tersebut.) Jemari si pemuda kemudian mengelus buku jari sang kekasih, mencoba meredakan tangis yang bahkan belum juga tumpah.

“Aku… bakal jadi lebih baik lagi. Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa jadi pacar yang baik buatmu. Jadi,” jeda diambil, tatapannya mengarah pada paras manis dara Jung. Mengeraskan hati dan niat. “Jangan sekali-kali lagi kamu minta putus dariku…”

Karena Kim Mingyu sesungguhnya takut ditinggalkan. (Dia takut membayangkan hidup tanpa Eunha. Setahun lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Eunha menjadi fiksasi dalam hidup Mingyu. Pemuda itu tidak mampu membayangkan suatu ruang dan waktu dimana dalam hidupnya tak dihias oleh sosok Jung Eunha.)

Jung Eunha, diluar dugaan, hanya diam dengan bibir terkulum. Ekspresi si gadis dijaga sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengkhianati emosi yang mungkin berkecamuk dibalik topeng indiferennya, namun Mingyu terlalu mengenal Eunha hingga dirinya bisa melihat mikro-ekspresi itu lebih jelas. Satu yang mengatakan dalam volume keras kalau Eunha tidak mempercayai apapun yang terucap, dan Mingyu… mendapati dirinya pasrah. Tidak merasa apa-apa lagi kecuali capek. Lelah menghadapi semua ini terus-terusan, ya, tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengakhiri hubungan ini. Untuk membicarakan masalah diantara mereka selayaknya orang dewasa yang tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi cerdas secara emosional.

“Sungguhan?”

Suara Eunha kecil dan lemah. Mingyu merasa makin bersalah dibuatnya.

“Aku janji,” dibawanya tangan si gadis yang masih tergenggam mendekat ke bibir. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan yang sewarna salju. _“You can count on me.”_

“Hm,”

Jung Eunha pun mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum kecil, kemudian, dan Kim Mingyu pun merasa kalau _ya, semuanya pantas_. Segala derita yang mungkin terasa tidak akan terasa apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan senyum yang menghias wajah Jung Eunha.


End file.
